


Surprise Puppy

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [267]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopting a dog, Dog - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas knows Sam likes dogs. When he happens to find one, it seems perfect.





	

Cas is well aware Sam likes dogs, although he’s never seriously considered owning one before.

He knows what Dean has said about dogs. He even knows what Jimmy said to Claire when she was a small child. Dogs take work. They need constant care. They make messes. They smell.

They also, Cas realizes as he cuddles the abandoned pup, are the cutest things on earth. This one doesn’t seem to be an identifiable breed–at least, not compared to the ones Sam has pointed out and classified for him–but it has large, floppy ears and a messy brown coat and a face that looks like it’s actually smiling at him.

Dogs take a lot of work, so Cas stops by the store and uses one of the credit cards Dean gave him to purchase everything the puppy might need. He ends up with two beds, two bowls, a collar, a leash, something called puppy pads, bag after bag of kibble, and more dog toys than he bothers to count.

It seems like a promising start, so he brings his new bounty and the tiny puppy back to the Bunker.

The puppy is already well-behaved, and quiet, so it takes little effort for Cas to sneak it into a spare room, set up one of the beds, a few toys, and some food and water. Meanwhile, he places the rest of his purchases around the bunker, including a dog bed in his and Sam’s room.

“Cas?” Sam shouts from the library.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas asks, hurrying into the room. 

“What’s this?” Sam asks, pointing to the puppy pas Cas set up in the corner. It’s meant to prevent accidents, so one doesn’t have to take the dog outside all the time, and Cas thinks it’s a brilliant idea. Sam seems to think it might as well be alien life.

Cas swallows. “A surprise,” he answers finally.

Sams brow furrows. “What kind of surprise?”

Cas sighs. He supposes now is as good a time as any. “Come see,” he invites.

So Sam follows him down the hall, and Cas takes a deep breath before opening the door. Sam always said he wanted a dog, that he loved dogs, but what if that was merely hypothetical, if the actual presence of a puppy upset him?

He won’t know unless he shows Sam. He pushes open the door.

A little ball of fluff darts past their ankles, and it’s only the angel’s quick reflexes that prevent the puppy from escaping entirely.

“What is…is that a puppy?” Sam demands.

Cas nods, pulling out the big eyes he learned from Sam that Dean says are lethal weapons. “He was abandoned,” he says. “He needs a home.” 

Sam’s already playing with the puppy’s little overly-furry paw, smiling slightly. “What’s his name?” 

Cas shrugs. “He’s your pet, Sam. You name him.”

Sam freezes for a moment. “Mine?”

Cas nods. “Of course. For you.”

Cas suddenly finds himself having to rapidly shift the puppy, because he has an armful of Sam bestowing a kiss upon him as well. “Thank you,” Sam murmurs, backing away after a few minutes.

Cas shifts the dog into Sam’s arms, and Sam immediately begins scratching at his belly, much to the puppy’s delight. “Chase,” he decides suddenly. “We’re naming him Chase.”

Cas grins. “An apt name for a fast puppy,” he agrees. “I should move his food to the kitchen.”

Sam smiles back at him. “Puppies like to roll around on beds, and be petted for hours…” he says, voice trailing off, but Cas doesn’t doubt where the invitation is going.

“Well, then, we should indulge him,” Cas says solemnly, leading the way to their bedroom down the wall, Chase making contented little noises as Sam coos at him and scratches him the entire way.


End file.
